Aysuida
'''Aysuida' (pronounced /'aɪsu'iːdə/) is a female Mrovian who is the daughter of Supreme Admiral Salhior and holds the title of the Avatar of Gykul. History Aysuida was born with an unusually high power level for a Mrovian, having inherited a portion of her father Salhior's abnormal physical strength. Physically gifted, Aysuida became the second most powerful Mrovian warrior in existence (surpassed only by her father), and joined the Mrovian Shieldmaidens, an order of female warriors tasked with defending Mrov on the surface. Aysuida eventually became the Avatar of Gykul, after her predecessor, Guirrom, retired from the position. Arrival of Cuber In the year 741 Age, the crippled Cuber, in his , arrives on Glaysia, a Mrovian world housing one of the Republic's primary research facilities. Cuber's arrival in Mrovian territory is reported to Salhior himself as well as the Mrovian High Council. While the Council wishes to have Cuber euthanized, believing the Saiyan to be a danger to their people, Salhior, considering such an act to be cruel, convinces the Council to allow Cuber to live and agrees to contain the Saiyan on Glaysia. Aysuida is present at the conversation between Salhior and the High Council and is thus aware of the agreement. After two years since Cuber's arrival, Salhior decides to have the Saiyan spar with Aysuida, who has not had an adequate sparring partner in years. Aysuida initially looks down upon Cuber, but after fighting him briefly, she is impressed with the Saiyan as he had far exceeded her initial expectations. With her newfound respect for Cuber, Aysuida agrees to keep Salhior's training of the Saiyan a secret from the High Council. Over the next several years, Aysuida spars with Cuber in order to maintain and improve herself as a warrior. Nitro's Invasion of Mrov On September 3, 766 Age, Nitro leads the majority of his army to Mrov. Meanwhile, Fayg, who had infiltrated the planet before the invasion, makes his way through the Mrovian High Council citadel in order to assassinate the councilmen. Aysuida, who detects the brief spikes in , is able to protect High Councilor Fadjist from Fayg's assassination attempt. She then launches Fayg far away from the Mrovian capital in order to engage him at a distance that would not endanger other Mrovians. Although Fayg possesses stealth capabilities, Aysuida is able to take advantage of Fayg's limitations and eventually kill the assassin with the Gykul Combo. After Fayg's demise, Aysuida leads the Shieldmaidens against the rest of Nitro's forces. No more than a few months after Nitro's defeat, Salhior advises Chaiva to join the Shieldmaidens and instructs her to see Aysuida, who provides Chaiva with the history of the order. Chaiva agrees to join the Shieldmaidens, stating that Cuber is "serious about looking out for the Mrovians," and that she may as well "do her part." No longer the strongest Shieldmaiden and with the knowledge of the existence of Nitro's living relatives, Aysuida decides to train intensely in order to prepare herself for future threats to the Republic. Return of the Ravenous In Age 770, a large group of Ravenous Soldiers led by a Sentinel invade Mrov via . By the time Chaiva arrives at the scene, the Ravenous Soldiers have been wiped out but Aysuida is facing off against the Sentinel. Aysuida, in her new Stellar Mrovian transformation, bisects the Sentinel, but the creature’s halves quickly regenerate into two new Sentinels. Without wasting time, Chaiva becomes and destroys both with an Ending Knee. Within a few days, the Leviathan, the moon-sized leader of the Ravenous, arrives, embedding its tentacles in the planet's crust and absorbing its biomass. Cuber and Chaiva approach the Leviathan to destroy it, but it is guarded by the Ziz and the Behemoth, its two most powerful children. While the Ziz and Behemoth fight the Super Saiyans, Aysuida cuts into the Leviathan in order to destroy it from the inside. Although the Mrovian cleaves through thousands of Ravenous, a trio of Sentinels halt her advance and wound her, clamping onto her torso with their massive jaws. After the Super Saiyans defeat their opponents, Chaiva kills the Sentinels that have Aysuida in their grasp, and then heads for the Leviathan's "core," housing its brain and heart. Chaiva promptly destroys the Leviathan's vitals with a Sacred Finisher, putting an end to the Ravenous once and for all. Following the defeat of the Ravenous, Aysuida offers to have Chaiva take her place as the Avatar of Gykul, but the Saiyan declines, informing the Mrovian that her family will always come first and she cannot promise the utmost dedication to the Republic. Kailon's revival Following the defeat of Yuki, who destroyed Typhon and all Mrovians on it, Cuber, Chaiva, and Baochoi traveled to to revive said Mrovians using the . Cuber, however, also wishes to have his brother Kailon revived and requests both Salhior and Aysuida to be present at the location of Kailon's death so that they can retrieve the other Saiyan. Salhior and Aysuida agree to rescue Kailon; when Cuber makes the wish, Kailon appears and proves to be compliant, allowing the Mrovians to safely escort him into their ship. Personality Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Bidirectional Fluidity' – Rapidly dashing towards and away from the opponent, weaving in and out of his/her/its melee range in order to confuse him/her/it *' ' – A blue shield made of that can block most attacks *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly *'Guardbreaker' – Aysuida charges a large amount of ki around the Glaive of Gykul before bringing it down in a vertical swing, releasing a blue-white blade of energy that melts through most things in its path *'Gykul Combo' – A downwards vertical swing with the Glaive of Gykul, followed by a backhand swing from above *'Fusion Blade' – An arcing blade-like energy wave released from a swing of the Glaive of Gykul *' ' – The ability to sense ''ki * – The ability to suppress one's own ki *'Plasma Shard' – A blue-white activated from the dominant hand **'Plasma Baton' – A less-concentrated Plasma Shard used primarily in sparring *'Shield Counter' – Deflecting enemy attacks with the Shield of Gykul *' ' – The ability to move objects with the mind *' ' – The ability to communicate telepathically *'Thirty Kilometers' – A forceful telekinetic pull into Aysuida's left hand **'Perpetual Gravity' – Aysuida first grabs the opponent with Thirty Kilometers, and once the opponent is in her left hand, she knees the opponent in the abdomen, and then tosses the opponent straight up, only to pull the opponent back down and repeat the cycle multiple times. |-|Transformations= *'Stellar Mrovian' – A form achieved by a Mrovian that has reached a certain level of power |-|Equipment= *'Glaive and Shield of Gykul' – A legendary glaive with an accompanying shield, both of which are made out of , once owned by the Mrovian hero Gykul *'Mrovian plain-runner' – A genetically-modified domesticated quadruped that serves as Aysuida's mount in battle *'Jump field projectors' – Fields generated by Mrovian structures that enable teleportation across distances within 1 million kilometers Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Heroes Category:Canon Respecting Category:Mrovians